


Dress Down

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 27 Days of OTP, 27 days of otp challenge, 30 days of OTP, M/M, Post-Ten Years Later Arc, Sex, Sexual Content, Ten Years Later, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the wedding is being celebrated in full blast, Hibari is head of the security team and watches the proceedings through the security feed. Later on, Yamamoto joins him.</p><p>TYL!8018, lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Down

**Author's Note:**

> For: 27 days of OTP challenge
> 
> Prompt: #16 in formal wear

“What’s your position?” Hibari taps the earpiece as he watches the security feed from the Foundation base.

“Eastern gate all clear, boss.”

“South Western wall is okay over here, sir.”

“South Eastern gate here! Nothing seems amiss here either.”

“The Southern Gate is covered. All clear, sir.”

“Northern gate division. There are still guests coming in. We’ll be on the lookout.”

“North Western wall here. I see some suspicious activity--wait, no never mind, some guests are busy in the garden house.”

“What are they doing in the garden house?” Hibari demands and quickly scans the security screens where the garden house is in full view.

“North Western wall again. All clear. The guests are Sasagawa’s friends. It seems like the bouquet hasn’t arrived yet so they’re making a new one in the garden house.”

Hibari almost doesn’t recognize Haru and Chrome with the way they’re dressed up, in all frilly, pink, dress with hoop skirts that stop right past their knees, and their hair done in elaborate buns and curls. “Carry on. And who is at the North Eastern wall? Why have you not reported yet?”

“-- Me! Sorry, Kyouya. I was with Tsuna.” Hibari can practically feel Yamamoto’s grin radiating from the earpiece. One of the screens show Yamamoto waving at the camera, not even remotely close to his assigned position. “He said we should all meet up in his dressing room now.”

“And who’s going to guard the North Eastern wall?”   

“Don’t worry. I’ve already dispatched some of my men to fill in for me. So are you coming? It’s Vongola tradition I hear. To help the groom get ready.” Yamamoto explains.

“I’m not interested. If he wants to talk to me, he can come over here.”

“You sure?”

“Very much.”

“Okay. I’ll bring you the flowers when I’m done.”

“I don’t need flowers.”

“It’s customary for any close friends and relatives to have some flowers.”

“I’m not going anywhere so there’s no need to flaunt them.” As the President of the Security Surveillance Team, Hibari sees this day as his duty to fulfill his job without any distractions. He has taken measures to tighten security around the perimeter.

Vongola 10th is getting married and all kinds of big shots are attending this huge event, including friends, families, relatives and other mob families that have allied themselves with Vongola. With all these important people in one place there bound to be some assassination attempts on almost every member on the guest list. It’s Hibari’s duty to prevent any of them from happening.  

“If that’s what you want--I’ll come by later to keep you company.” Yamamoto waves at the camera before disappearing from that screen to run to the groom’s dressing room.

Hibari leans back in his chair, crosses his arms and glances at every screen, looking for suspicious people loitering around in the hallways, at the gate, in the rooms and the gardens.

All the other Guardians are in Sawada’s dressing room, as well as Bucking Horse, who is fixing Sawada’s tie into a windsor knot. Sasagawa Ryouhei is having a fight with Gokudera while the Cow is trying to hit the Baby-turned-Adult with his newly acquired martial arts skills.

On the bride’s side he watches as Haru and Chrome flit around Sasagawa Kyouko’s dress and then her hair and then her bouquets and then her jewelries. I-Pin is taking pictures of the newly dressed bride while the mother of the bride is sniffling into her handkerchief with Hana rubbing her back. Bianchi appears from the corner of the room, holding out the long veil and slowly slides the comb into the bride’s hair.

Aside from Sawada fumbling with the rings and the Cow tripping over I-Pin’s dress, grabbed onto Sasagawa Kyouko’s long train and nearly rips out the seam, the wedding ceremony passes without a hitch.

Hibari watches the proceedings with detachment, his eyes still roaming the other corners of the Vongola compound. Once the party is in full blast with music so loud that even the beat reverberates through the Hibari lair, the guests will start drinking. He calls out the next shift to handle rowdy guests that might start harassing the other guests and signals the compound staff to ready the lodgings for inebriated guests. That is usually not his job but with Head of the Management team, Sasagawa Ryouhei, celebrating his sister and boss wedding along with everyone else, that job falls into Hibari’s line of duty.

“Kyou-san.” Kusakabe’s voice crackles through the earpiece. In the background, Hibari hears the growing crescendo of violins and violas playing orchestral wedding pieces, along with laughter and murmurings, the party at full swing. From his vantage point in the security office, he watches as Sawada and Kyouko take the first dance.

“Yes?”

“I’ll be taking over your shift soon.”

“That’s fine.”

“Tsunayoshi says you are welcome to join the buffet table. And drink whatever wine you want.”

Hibari’s eyes flits to the footage of Sawada dancing with his mother and zooms in the scene just in time to see Vongola 10th throwing his head back to laugh. A carefree sound with a relaxed face that stands so odd in contrast to the line of Vongola’s work.

Hibari says, “I’m not hungry.”

“But you’ve been in there for hours. It’s already past your lunch time, Kyou-san.”

Hibari sighs. “Okay, you may bring me something.”

“Understood, Kyou-san.”

His stomach decides to roll right after he dismisses Kusakabe. Absently, Hibari rubs over his stomach and glances at the clock--past 4 already, that means he hasn’t eaten or drank anything in 8 hours. He checks the drawers of the room, looking for a quick snack and roots out a pack of KitKat mini Matcha Green Tea chocolate. Snacking is usually not part of Hibari’s food intake, not even when he was still a teenager, but considering the time and place he is in, he should be able to get something in his stomach before Kusakabe comes back with some food delivered to Hibari’s room.

Even though Sawada has invited him to witness the wedding close by as one of his Guardians, Hibari prefers to keep to himself. He’s fine just staying in the background and watching his back for possible threats. He doesn’t really do well with crowds anyway. Once Kusakabe enters the room with a piece of cake and a bottle of sake for Hibari, smelling as if he’s been rolling around in bacon mixed with strawberries far too long, Hibari excuses himself to his room.

The low table in his room has food laid out for him, covered up to prevent the steam from escaping the dishes. Before he sits down to eat, Hibari gives himself a quick wash, to freshen up from a long day of work and staring at boring screens.

When Hibari steps out of the bathroom, dabbing his wet hair with a towel, he isn’t surprised to find Yamamoto sitting at the low table. Yamamoto is dressed in the suit Tsunayoshi had specifically tailored for Yamamoto’s body. The navy blue really suits Yamamoto, Hibari notes absently. Even though the dark color isn’t that much different from the usual black suits he wears, the color is so striking, they accent Yamamoto’s broad shoulders and his firm chest.

For the inexperienced eye, the formal wear probably won’t make much of a difference besides having a tag with some important Fashion maker’s name sewn in and a price with too many zeroes. For Hibari, he appreciates the aesthetics that is Yamamoto’s strength and capabilities to maneuver without much effort, all hidden underneath fancy clothes.  

“You didn’t come.” Yamamoto says simply. “Tsuna was disappointed but I suppose he understood you’re just doing your job. And a damn good job too since nothing has happened yet.”

Hibari drops the towel on the towel rack beside the door and steps forward to the low table,  and folds his legs as he sits down across Yamamoto. “I’ve witnessed the whole ceremony on TV. There’s no need for me to be there.” He arranges his yukata in a way to look presentable and then picks up his chopsticks, uncovering his dishes. The sour scent of vinegar sushi reaches his nostrils and Hibari smiles when he sees the colorful dishes.

Sawada has decided on a banquet mix of traditional Japanese wedding food and European festive food. Hibari doesn’t particularly care about pasta or lasagna or whichever the European tongue is delighted to consume, but he’s really impressed Tsunayoshi has hired someone competent to make these colorful compositions of _sekihan, daifuku, kombu, otsuki sushi_ , and several more he can’t identify at first glance, coupled with _osuimono_ soup and green tea.

He samples the soup first, carefully sipping the broth and chews the the shrimp cake.

“How is it?” Yamamoto asks with a knowing grin on his face. He has helped himself with pouring sake in two cups, one for Hibari and one for himself.

“Not bad.” Hibari comments, picks up cube of salmon from the _otsuki_ dish, dips it slightly in soy sauce and holds it out before Yamamoto with his other hand underneath the salmon to catch the sauce from dripping all over the table.

Yamamoto looks delighted at the offering and without breaking eye contact, he leans closer to catch the salmon between his teeth, his lips barely brushing the tips of the chopsticks. His tongue rolls out to lick the soy sauce that dripped from his mouth and he grins at Hibari. “Delicious.”

Hibari goes back to sampling the dishes before him, carefully chewing the meat, the fish, the fruits, sometimes when he feels like it, he would offer Yamamoto some of his food as well. The hum of the air conditioner fills the air along with the faint echoes of the wedding songs through the walls. Eventually he ends his meal by downing the sake Yamamoto has poured out and licks the remains of the alcohol from the corners of his lips.

“Why are you still here, Takeshi?” He puts down his cup and finally acknowledges Yamamoto again.

That man has been watching him from beneath his eyelashes the whole time Hibari is finishing his meal, while resting his cheek against his palm. Usually Yamamoto’s gaze doesn’t bother him much, Hibari can go as far to ignore the unusual look in Yamamoto’s eyes, but with Vongola 10th having a big wedding ten feet away from the Foundation, and with Yamamoto in that navy suit bringing out the sheer raw expression on his face, and with Hibari enjoying his own meal in the whole quietude of his room, Hibari’s skin is prickling with awareness. His skin is buzzing under the tension. He licks his lips again.

“Waiting.” Yamamoto answers finally. “For you to finish.” He pulls out a napkin from his jacket and offers to dab the corners of Hibari’s mouth, but Hibari shoots him a glare before snatching the napkin from Yamamoto’s long fingers instead.

“There’s an after party-” Yamamoto begins.

“I’m not going.” Hibari answers immediately.

“I wasn’t finished yet.” Yamamoto says with a secret smile and holds out a hand to him. “Come.”

With some hesitance, Hibari reluctantly rests his hand into Yamamoto’s palm and allows himself to be pulled up to his feet. He stumbles a bit when he steps on his _yukata_ , and catches himself before he could crash into Yamamoto’s chest.

Yamamoto’s eyes darken and his cheeks are slightly flushed.

Hibari finally notice the expanse of his left thigh and his shoulders are exposed. Wordlessly, Hibari rearranges his fallen garment and smooths the cotton fabric down to look more presentable. His heartbeat thrum loud in his ears and he carefully avoids thinking about how he must have looked like a moment ago.

“Where are we going?” Hibari asks instead.

Yamamoto blinks a few times, and catches himself staring before laughing ruefully, “Ah-- well, you see, we can watch the garden party from my balcony. Gokudera and the others have planned a fireworks spectacle for Tsuna.” His eyes flit away from Hibari’s own, looking embarrassed. “And after that...”

Hibari prompts, “After that?”  

Yamamoto chances a look behind him as he tugs Hibari along, “A surprise.” The smile he gives Hibari is both gentle and nervous, almost like the Yamamoto had looked when Hibari finally accepted his friendship and companionship.

 ****  


*

The surprise Yamamoto has been talking about isn’t so much of a surprise though.

In the middle of the fireworks fest, with bright colors blooming in the dark sky and the loud bangs of fireworks ringing in their ears, Yamamoto tilts Hibari’s chin up and lowers his face to meet his mouth. Hibari shouldn’t have been surprised though. It’s been lying dormant between them all these years, all these days and only hits its peak when Yamamoto has watched him eat.

He shouldn’t be surprised though.

But he is.

Yamamoto swallows the gasp he’s unintentionally let out, drags his blunt nails across Hibari’s thighs as he hoists Hibari up to carry him inside. He lets Hibari sit on the bed with his back pressed to the headboard and peppers kisses along Hibari’s jaw and neckline, while tugging the ribbon holding the yukata, loose. The yukata falls open, and Yamamoto pushes it off Hibari’s shoulders, baring Hibari’s body before Yamamoto’s eyes.

“No underwear?” Yamamoto teases, his eyes raking down to the exposed, pale body and spreads Hibari’s legs as he leans forward to lick around the shell of Hibari’s ear. One hand is gently cupping Hibari’s face while the other slips the lube and condoms from the dresser nearby.

Yamamoto smells of smoke, of sushi, of alcohol and now with the him slathering his hands with the lube, of strawberry, of something fruity.

Hibari breathes out open-mouthed, not bothering to answer, not when Yamamoto’s slicked hand has Hibari’s groin in a firm hold. A strange keening sound escapes from the back of his throat and Hibari is thrusting into that hand. Rough, fast and needy.

Hibari tears open Yamamoto’s shirt to reveal the tanned slope of Yamamoto’s neck and a part of his shoulder. He maps his way down from Yamamoto’s jaw to his shoulder with his mouth and uses his tongue to swirl around the dips and the groves of Yamamoto collarbone and shoulder blade.

“Hnnng…haaa haaa, Kyouya...” Yamamoto breathes out, his voice going for the lower register when Hibari worries the skin of the nape of Yamamoto’s neck and sucks slow and gently. “Oooh...hnnnggg,,,,want… hnnng you...” Yamamoto tends to babble through his moans, preferring to be vocal and open about how good Hibari is making him feel. It’s something Hibari doesn’t quite understand but appreciates since he himself rather suppresses his own moans even with Yamamoto jerking him off because hearing the noises coming out of Yamamoto’s mouth actually seems to bring his excitement up another notch till it hits past the roof.

The air surrounding them is hot, blazing hot. Their skin is on fire. With his tanned body glistening with sweat in the moonlight, Yamamoto presses his erection into Hibari’s ass, grunts in Hibari’s hair, huffing to catch his breath, murmuring faint apologies when Hibari lets out a soft pained cry, and then rolls his hips. He drags out the session of slowly entering Hibari, he drags it long enough for an irate Hibari to pinch his thigh, snarling, “Move, dammit, move.”

Yamamoto captures Hibari’s angry mouth with his own and does just that, thrusting in and out until all he can hear is his heart thumping in his ears, Hibari’s suppressed moans in his face and the squelching sound of sweaty skin meeting skin or Hibari’s erection leaking of pre-cum slapping against his belly.

It doesn’t take long before the slow burning curl in his stomach unfurls into a blast that Hibari sees white spots behind his eyes and rides out his orgasm with the release of his cum splattering all over himself and Yamamoto and the bed. Not long after that, Yamamoto lets out a long drawn out groan and comes into Hibari’s ass.

They’re both breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths. And Yamamoto is too big, having him pinned down to the bed.

“Get off.” Hibari says with Yamamoto’s shoulder muffling his nose.

Once Yamamoto’s dick starts to soften, he pulls out of Hibari, takes off the condom and ties it up before throwing it to the floor. Hibari has already plucked out some tissue from the dresser and starts wiping the splatters of cum off their bodies, and chucks the dirtied tissue to the floor.

“I really like you,” Yamamoto says suddenly.

Hibari stares at him.

Yamamoto is smiling with a blissful look on his face, content like a cat lying out in the sun, and he is watching Hibari’s post-orgasmic face, watches Hibari trying to regain control of his face again but fails considering the high euphoric activity they’ve just done, and Yamamoto leans forward to press a sweet smile to Hibari’s lips.  

Hibari turns his head away to look elsewhere, “I know…”

It’s not the answer Yamamoto is hoping for, but it’s enough for Yamamoto to accept that Hibari doesn’t seem to mind and that Hibari has accepted him.

“I should go,” Hibari tries to get up.

“Stay.” Yamamoto doesn’t let up. “Please stay. Please don’t leave again.”

It must have been Yamamoto’s eyes, or his earnest expression, or it must have been his tired body that is still reeling from the sex, or maybe he has always wanted to stay here in the first place, so Hibari relents, giving in with reluctance.

He accepts Yamamoto tucking them both in. He accepts Yamamoto spooning him from behind.

He accepts breathing into Yamamoto’s pillows, Yamamoto’s scent and finally falls asleep with Yamamoto’s warm body pressed close to him.

 

Just this once, he will accept Takeshi's... love and the need to be loved.

 

 

***** end *****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> /runs away hiding
> 
> * Notes *
> 
> * While looking for a title, someone is playing an 80s song in the background and when I did a quick google there’s hardly any info on the artist, Akimoto Kaoru. One of her most rec’ed song is “[Dress Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFwxxq8aQDg)”.
> 
> * [Daifuku](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daifuku)
> 
> * [KitKat Matcha Green Tea](https://www.japancentre.com/en/products/3980-nestle-kitkat-mini-gift-box-kyoto-matcha-green-tea-uji-maccha-kitto-katto)
> 
> * [Wedding food](http://ifood.tv/menu/216625-japanese-wedding-food-traditional-way-to-celebrate)
> 
> * [More wedding food](http://www.tasteofjapan.ru/eng/useful_info/ceremonial/wedding.php)
> 
> * [Some more food](http://oishiness.blogspot.com/2009/10/japanese-wedding-banquet.html)


End file.
